


Held Hostage

by Origen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bickering, Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origen/pseuds/Origen
Summary: Martin versus a mouthy brat. Who's the hostage here again?
Relationships: Male Criminal Who Takes Family Hostage/16-Year-Old Son Who Keeps Pushing Hostage Taker's Buttons, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Held Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morning_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/gifts).



“I’m hungry.”

“Tough luck, kid.”

“I’m thirsty.”

“Yeah? So am I.”

“I have to go to the bathroom!”

“Hold it.”

“You’re gonna be cleaning up my mess in a minute if you don’t let me go to the bathroom right _now_!”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” cried the kid’s mother. “Look at us! We’re not going anywhere! Just let him go to the bathroom already, will you?!”

The kid’s father grunted his agreement with his wife. No words—he knew better after what had happened last night.

“I have to go to the bathroom!” said the kid again.

Martin growled. The kid’s voice made his ears hurt! If only he could kill these people and be done with it. But noooo. The boss was insisting that they be kept alive and unharmed. Good ransom potential, he’d said. Then he’d given Martin a pointed look, and Martin knew that meant: _Fuck up again and you’re finished with the organization. Permanently._

Yeah, so. This time, he was playing it safe. This time, he had them hog-tied on the floor. He hadn’t foreseen the bathroom problem, though, goddammit.

“Fine. I’ll take you to the bathroom.” Martin grabbed the kid by the shoulders and picked him up. He was small and light for his age—he’d be cute if he weren’t so…augh!—and manhandling him onto the toilet was almost ludicrously easy. Martin sat the kid down on the bowl and yanked his pants down. “Well? Be my guest,” he said with an impatient wave of his hand.

The kid glared. “You planning on watching or something?”

“You want me to?” Martin snapped. He didn’t like having to keep one eye on the kid and one eye on his parents, and he wasn’t detecting much in the way of, uh, toileting action from the kid. “Hurry up!”

“Um, I think I might have a problem…”

“ _Now_ what the fuck—oh.” Martin licked his lips nervously. The kid’s dick was standing straight up. The foreskin was partially retracted, exposing a tip as red and shiny as a ripe cherry. “Yeah, so? Deal with _that_ too while you’re at it!”

“With my hands tied behind my back?”

Oh. _Oh_. FUCK.

Martin took a deep, steadying breath. “Okay, tell you what, kid? How about I give you a hand with that, and _you_ promise to shut up like a good boy when I tell you to?”

The kid stared at Martin. Martin stared at the kid. Finally, after a second, after an eternity, the kid muttered, “Deal.”

And it was. For a couple of hours, at least.


End file.
